calypso's island remix
by hippicowgirl
Summary: It is all done now i have posted the last chapter i hope you all liked it and plz review :D
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is my first ever PJO fan fiction. So I hope you all like it. This is taking place right after Percy returns from calypso's island. What if Annabeth had not seen Percy watching them burn his shroud. What more would Annabeth have said? Read and find out LOL…..

.

.

.

.

.

Percy watched annabeth throw his shroud into the blazing fire. His ears rang with the sound of sniffling from all of the campers. Then he listened to hear what annabeth would say.

"He was …sniff…. One of the bravest people I ever knew. He was strong he was funny. He was one of the best friends I have ever had. I wish this day never had to come….." annabeth said as she broke down on to her knees crying hysterically. " shhhh it will be ok ."

Chiron tried to calm annabeth but her body rocked with tears. " But it is not ok" she whispered…" I loved him and now…n…now he..he's gone. Annabeth cried whispering his name and saying I love you. Percy knew he should step out but his feat where frozen to the spot he could not move.

Those three words rang through his ears. She loved him she really loved him! Percy thought and he almost jumped up in the air and did a fist pump. But then he remembered where he was and what was going on.

He quitly stepped out from behind the bush and walked over to where annabeth was crying on the ground.

The whole camp stared at him as if he where a ghost or something. But percy just walked over to annabeths side and put his arms around her. Then so only she would here he whispered into her ear " I love you to ..wise girl."

Annabeth looked up in shock. For a minute it looked like she was going to punch him. But then to his shock, and everyone else in the camps enjoyment. Annabeth put her arms around my neck and pulled my lips up to hers.

I was frozen in shock for a moment before I pushed my lips down harder on hers returning the kiss.

Chiron decided he wanted to keep this G rated so he cleared his throught witch emidiatly got the two teenagers to pull back in embarresment both with scarlet red blushes creeping up there necks.

" Well percy nice to see that you have made it back." Said Chiron . " Well I am DEFINATLY happy to be back." Said percy winking at annabeth making her blush even darker.

Well good night to you all then. Said Chiron as he walked over to the big white house.

Annabeth and percy decided to go down to the beach for a little while. They sat there holding hands and kissing for most of the night until they heared excited girlish giggles coming from the bushes.

They turned around to see all of the Aphrodite children standing there filming the two love birds.

Annabeth stuck her tounge out at them and decided to give her audience something to look at. She pulled percy into her and kissed him as hard as she could.

All of the girls started to "aww" and " how sweet " them. But at the time nothing mattered to the son of poisodon or the daughter of Athena everything in there world was perfect for the moment.

Just being in each others arms made them both warm with a feeling of love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah I know I am a big mush LOL but any way. PLZ review and maybe I will make some more one shots. Hope you all liked it

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed on this story. I honestly did not think anyone would review! But so seeing that a couple of people liked it I decided that I would write another little one shot about PJO. I think I am just going to write a series of little one shots. So here you go and hope ya'll like. (This is my version of what should have happened at the end of PJLO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Percy was walking out of the diner room he past by Annabeth at the Athena table and dropped a small note in her lap. Then he just casually walked out as if nothing had happened.

A few of Annabeth's siblings had seen Percy give her a note. They started to jump up and down giggling asking what it said.

Annabeth could not help the small smile that spread across her face as she picked up the small piece of paper.

She unfolded it quickly and looked at the little words on the crumbled paper.

Annabeth meet me down at the beach tonight at midnight.

Annabeth's smile grew even larger as she read the note. To her dismay however a couple of Aphrodite girls had seen a note and quickly snatched it out of Anna Beth's hands. After they read it they all started to giggle and then they ran off to there cabin probably coming up with some kind of plan.

That night when everyone was asleep Anna Beth snuck out of her cabin and ran down to the beach. She slowed down when she saw Percy sitting by the water with a faraway look in his eyes.

She stepped closer and sat down next to him. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he looked into her eyes. Anna Beth melted just looking at his never ending green eyes. Then when he spoke she almost laughed.

"So what about that kiss?' he asked with a big grin spreading across his face.

At first Anna Beth was confused then she remembered that she promised him a kiss if he came back alive.

She smiled and leaned in. The kiss seemed to last forever and it felt like there where fireworks going off.

Anna Beth's stomach was doing back flips and Percy was smiling against her lips.

"I am going to have to stay alive more often now!" Percy exclaimed when they finally broke apart.

"You better stay alive Seaweed brain." Anna Beth giggled. "Only for you wise girl." Percy laughed and pulled Anna Beth on to his lap.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud round of applause and a bunch of cat calls.

All of the campers jumped out from the woods and put Anna Beth and Percy on to there shoulders.

They ran laps chanting "Percy and Anna Beth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Everyone was laughing and smiling when they finally put the two love birds down. Then Chiron came out and told everyone to go to bed then he looked at Percy and Anna Beth and added "To your OWN beds."

Everyone started to laugh except for Anna Beth and Percy who blushed redder than a tomato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LOL I hope you all liked it review and I will write more I need at least ten more reviews before I will continue though so plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is another one shot this one is about Talia once she is a huntress. It is kind of how she gets lonely and all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt alone. I was sad. I would do anything for the company of a true friend. All I wanted is to listen to Percy drown on about boring stuff and hear Anna Beth's up beat voice. But instead she was stuck with a bunch of thousand year old maidens.

I did not want to go against Artemis so therefore I was forced to stick with the hunters.

But that is when I saw HIM we where battling off a huge hellhound in the deep depths of the underworld. That is when I spotted a very punk like son of Hades.

He was sitting on a rock sharpening a dagger in his dark blue jeans and black shirt. His black converse where caked in mud.

His dark black hair was shaggy and it went into his eyes. Talia was so distracted by the boy who looked to be about her age maybe a year older, that she did not see the beast leap in front of her.

It jumped on her pinning her arms to the ground. Talia let out a shriek and the young Hades kid looked over for the first time to see what was going on.

When he saw the beast was about to kill the young woman he jumped up and threw his spear into the hellhound chest.

A perfect shot right through the heart. The beast turned to dust, that landed all over Talia. But she just stood up and brushed it off her clothes and turned around to thank the young boy.

" Thank you so much for saving my life I probably would have become a oversized chew toy for him if it weren't for you so thank you a lot and I do not know how to thank you but …uh…yeah anyway…."

Talia stopped and blushed realizing that she had been babbling. The boy just shrugged and smiled "No biggie I wasn't doing anything interesting anyway." He said.

ARTAMISES POV

Artemis watched at Talia babbled on in front of the young man who had saved her. She could see that Talia already had a crush on him.

All though Artemis had never experienced this feeling herself she knew love when she saw it.

"Talia, come here please." Artemis called. Talia turned around and walked up to Artemis.

"You services are no longer needed as a hunter the great prophecy is over you is no longer sworn to eternal maidenhood."

"Talia was surprised at first then she was happy." THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she exclaimed and then ran over to Nico and started flirting back.

Normal POV

Before either Nico or Talia knew what was happening there lips where touching and at that moment they both knew that they would be together forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AWWWW how sweet I know it is really fluffy and mushy but I think it was kind of cute. But anyway I know I said I would not update until I got more reviews. But I lied this thought came to me and I just had to write it before I forgot so hope you like it but please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I think I am just going to finish this story because I am sick of waiting for reviews. Answers to some reviews,

Lillika, Yes it is spelled Annabeth not Anna Beth but the computer made a mistake and kept splitting the name up :D

A? yes Nico is usually younger than Thalia and them but I decided I was going to make him there age sorry if that confussed you :D

Ok so I am not exactly following the rules I am kind of just making everyone whatever I want them to be so sorry if you get confussed.

Ok so this one is about Sally and Poisodon….( This is when sally is with gabe)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Poisodon you really should not be here" sally said as she stared in shock at her old boyfriend that just so happened to be the god of the sea.

" I need to see you sally I love you so much and you have no idea how much it pains me to see you go through this."

" Poisodon I have to do this for Percy, maybe if you cared you would stay and help watch out for your SON!" sally exploded letting out all of her anger and sadness on poisodon.

" Sally you know I can not stay if I could I would be here with you guys and you know it!" Poisodon yelled making sally cringe back in fear.

" I am sorry I did not mean it, its just he is so mean and he hits me and he beats up percy and sometimes I just wish I could die rather than watch him hurt percy." Sally cried falling to the ground in a heap.

" Poisodon emediatly regretted yelling at her. He picked sally up in his arms and tried to comfort her.

" I know what to do" Poisodon said. " I will take percy with me to camp there he will be safe and you can leave Gabe. Chiron will take care of percy and then you will be free to do what ever you want."

" But Poisodon he is only six you cant take him to camp yet, He is way to younge.

" Chiron will understand he will be fine you can go and visit I will tell Chiron to allow you into the barriers. Please Sally do this for me it will make you happier please. Poisodon begged wich was very un god like.

" Fine I will do it Percy will be home from school in about an hour would you like anything to eat."

" No thank you but a glass of water would be great.'

An hour later a very boared tired looking percy walked through the door with his hair a mess and his clothes all wrinkled.

" Who are you!" Percy said running behind his mother. " You won't beat me up will you?" He asked as he started to cry thinking the strange man was a friend of gabes.

Poisodons heart broke as he saw his son crying. " of course I wont my boy I am your father…your REAl father." Poisodon said as he walked over and picked percy up into his arms.

" Huh?" asked a very confused looking percy. " Come with me and I will help you pack a bag I will be taking you to a camp where you will be away from gabe but you can still see your mother." Said poisodon as he carried percy in to his room.

An hour later at camp half blood

After poisodon brought percy to camp and claimed him as his son Chiron told percy all about the gods and so on.

Percy was showed to his own cabin but he was very afraid to be in his own cabin all alone. But camp rules where that this was where he had to sleep.

That night percy stayed a little longer than everyone else at the white house. Chiron had made a emideate impression on percy and percy had started to think of him as a father.

For the first time in chirons life he felt a great feeling of love(Not that kind of love the kind of love a parent feels for there child). Of course he loved all of his campers they where all like children to him. But this specific son of poisodon was like a REAl child to him.

Chiron decided that he would care for this kid as his own and he would never let anything happen to him.

So through the whole night even after curfew Percy sat in the old living room on Chirons lap listening to him tell stories about gods and goddesses.

Finally after a long time of story telling Chiron could feel that percy was asleep.

He carried the little boy out to the poisodon cabin and got him in bed. He watched as the child slept peacefully and then he made a promise to poisodon that he would always protect the young boy in front of him.

Percy stayed year round at camp half blood making friends with only one satyr named grover. Chiron continued telling Percy stories every night until he fell asleep.

ONE YEAR LATER

It was late at night and Chiron was telling percy stories about Athena the goddess of wisdome when they heard a quite knock on the door.

Chiron opened the door and found three young children standing there. One was about the same age as percy and the other two where probably two or three years older.

Chiron brought them in and asked them there names " Annabeth, Luke, Thalia."

All three of them where undetermined demigods. The hermes cabin was full so Chiron decided that it would be good for percy to have some company and maybe make some new friends. And so the three strange children bunked in the poisodon cabin.

Well it is a good thing they are all pretty young at least I do not have to worry about any of that stuff yet. Thought Chiron as he watched percy and annabeth look at eachother with much intrest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok so this one is not going to be a one shot I am going to continue this one in the next chapter so keep reading to find out. I thought it would be cool to see what it wouyld be like if percy got there before annabeth.

Everything in this one is a little off and all but I do not care I think it will turn out good.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here is the next chapter about Percy getting to camp before annabeth I am going to rush things about Luke leaving and all so it is going to be all different but that is kind of what I like about this one so hope yawl like it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Percy and annabeth immediately became best friends. They spent every minute of everyday with each other. Chiron still told stories ever night but this time he was telling stories to two little children.

Annabeth never having a family immediately liked Chiron and one day decided to call him dad.

Chiron had never been called dad before and was quite shocked but then a warm feeling spread in his heart and he decided that he liked being called dad.

Soon Percy decided to call him dad to. So Chiron had "Two little children".

One day Thalia and Luke where walking around outside of the barrier between camp and mortal world.

All of a sudden out of no where came two huge monsters. Thalia knew that this was going to be the end for her. She screamed for Luke to get himself to safety when he wouldn't listen she ran up to him and gave him a big long kiss.

"I love you" where the last things that Thailia was able to say before she was killed by a hellhound.

Luke was too stunned to speak so he ran crying to the big house. After he explained everything Chiron Percy annabeth and Luke all ran out of the house down to where Thalia laid for the last time.

But instead of finding a dead half blood all they saw was a tree. Then Chiron understood what happened. "Zeus preserved her soul in this tree." He said looking down sadly at the tree.

Annabeth, Luke, and Percy began to cry and a stray tear ran down Chiron's face. But there was nothing they could do. That night annabeth and Percy where in cabin three crying when Luke walked in.

" Guys I am very sorry to leave you like this but I can not do this anymore I am going to leave but you guys can NOT tell anyone ok please do this for me I need some time."

And with that Luke ran out of the door with a small bundle of clothes not giving the two young children time to say anything.

Of course this got Annabeth to cry harder now having lost two of her best friends. And annabeth would have run after Luke to but she knew that she could not just leave Percy like that.

And so that night at diner a surprising thing happened. As annabeth sat down at the Poseidon table she heard gasps and suddenly realized what was going on.

She was being claimed by Athena goddess of wisdom. But oddly thins did not make annabeth happy for she realized that now she would no longer be living in the Poseidon cabin with Percy.

So that night Annabeth moved out from percys cabing but the two of them agreed that they would still be best friends forever.

EIGHT YEARS LATER ( THEY ARE 15 NOW)

Annabeth and percy where still the same as they where when they first met. They both stayed year round at camp and they where BEST friends.

One day as they where sitting by the lake percy decided it would be funny to push annabeth in and so he did.

When she cam back up water sputtering out of her mouth. She started to scream at him. At least help me get out she said. So percy put his hand in but she pulled him in and got on his sholders making sure he couldn't come up for a couple of minutes..

Being Posidon's son though this did not matter. But annabeth felt good anyway.

When the two of them finally got out of the water they where sitting on the dock next to eachother both wrapped up in there own thoughts.

PERCY"S THOUGHTS

I cant believe how beautiful she is he thought as he looked over at her golden hair and light grey eyes. All of a sudden percy had the erge to just lean over and kiss her.

ANNABETHS THOUGHTS

I looked at his dark black raven hair that was a mess and his deep green eyes. Even though I would never admit it I had a HUGE crush on percy and I always had sence that day I met him so long ago.

NOBODYS THOUGHTS

Then as if on cue the tweo of them both turned to the other and looked into there eyes. Then neither of them thinking they both leaned forward until thetre lips where touching it was as if fireworks where exploding.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around percys neck and he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer until she was sitting on his lap.

They sat kissing for what seemed like forever when all of a sudden they heard a voice they had not heard in so many years.

" Wow god's I leave for a couple years and you guys decide to grow up! Man get a room. Wow that was disturbing!" Thalia said as she covered her eyes laughing.

" Thailia annabeth screamed as she ran to give her best friend a hug.

The percy got up to and wrapped the two girls in a big hug that had them all laughing.

" Wow it has been so long wait! How are you back?" annabeth asked but thalia laughed and replied simply "Long story."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok well so yeah I kind of am running out of ideas so if everyone could PLEASE give me some ideas I will defiantly make sure to include them in my story thank you to everyone who has reviewed I appreciate it SOOOOOOO much LOL :D


	6. Chapter 6

OK so I have not been getting any reviews which is making me sad but there is nothing that I can do about that so I guess I will just write on because I really want to finish this story so that I can start a new story without worrying about this one. So anyway now this is going to be a story of Thalico. SO I hope you all like this one so here you go. Hope you all like it…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I sat there high up on the tree hoping that no one would be able to see me. I watched down as Nico and Percy talked to each other thinking that no one was watching.

" I don't know how to tell here though percy I do not want her to kill me! What do you think she would say anyway she probably does not even know who I am!" Nico said as he put his head in his hands and sighed.

" Come on Nico man up! I think she likes you come on!" Percy said exasperated.

" Look whos talking percy you STILL haven't told annabeth how you feel and you are telling ME what to say!" Nico exclaimed punching percy playfully in the arm.

" Hey that is TOTALLY different! Annabeth would totally kill me if I said anything like that to her." Percy said and I almost laughed oh if he only knew how annabeth felt… but there was no time to think about that because the next words caught me off guard.

" And you think Thalia wouldn't do the same to me!" Nico exclaimed as he looked at percy with annoyance.

But before anyone else could talk annabeth came over and started yelling when she saw percy. " Where do you think you have been for the last hour!" She screamed.

" Calm down annabeth don't get your granny panties in a bunch!" Percy yelled but then quikly covered his mouth when he saw the look on annabeths face.

" I…..I….I am sorry annabeth I didn't mean it please don't kill me!" Percy said and he looked like he was about to pee his pants. And to be honest I probably would have already peed my pants if annabeth was giving ME that look."

"Yeah give me one good reason why I SHOULDN"T kill you right now! " Annabeth screamed and percy turned as white as a ghost.

Then his faced lit up a little as if he had just gotten an idea and I had a feeling I knew what that idea was. Percy slowly leaned into annabeth and brushed his lips on hers.

Annabeth looked completely shocked and then she started to smile and then she just stood there to happy to move.

" You still want to kill me?" Percy asked with a huge grin spreading across his face as he saw annabeths reaction.

" Nah you have a reason to live now" annabeth said slyly putting her hand in his and pulling him off behind her.

I did not even want to think about what they where going to go do now even if they had only JUST kissed I was NOT going to think about the posabilitys.

Turns out I did not have to think about the posabilitys because at that moment Nico decided that he was going to look up and then he saw me. I was to scared to move.

" Thalia!...Uh…..How long have you been sitting there?" He asked nervously. I Smiled and jumped down beside him " Long enough" I replied giddly trying to flirt with him.

" well then I guess I have nothing to explain then eh' …so how do you feel?" he asked nervously.

But instead of answering I just leaned in and gave him a kiss. He emediatly began to smile. And said " Wow never thought you would do that without killing me" he said smiling.

After about an hour of kissing. We ended up doing some of those scary things I was worried about percy and annabeth doing.

But believe me annabeth and percy where one of the last things on my mind right then.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok I am sorry if any of you are affended by this then I am sorry but I DID rate it T so you can not blame me. I hope you all liked it because I plan on writing more LOL plz review and I will update soon recomandations and constructive criticism is welcomed but plz no flames. Thank you bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so ia m finishing the story up now so I am going to be writing the last couple of chapters so here you all go I am sorry if it is getting a little boring to I have decided that I am going to spice it up a little bit but the ending is going to be a surprise so I shall not give you the pairings. LOL so here you go and I hope you all like it ( BTW everyone is a little OOC) Oh I also wanted to make sure everyone understood that this is going on in the story where percy got here before annabeth so him and Chiron have a strong bond.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ANNABETHS POV:

. My heart was slowly breaking along with the barriers holding back my tears.

I slowly felt a dreaded tear slide down my cheak. I did not know what I was going to do with my life. Yesterday at diner percy said the only 5 words that could truly break my heart.

Percy went up after we where all down eating. He stood there and it looked like he was going to just say something boring that no one would care about but he shocked me and everyone else in the room as well even mr.D looked shocked.

He just went up stood there and said simply as if it where no big deal " I am leaving….for good." And that was it he was simply gone. He raced out to his cabin.

Chiron stood there at first shocked and then he did something that none of us suspected we would ever see chiron do. He CRYED it was the first time I had ever seen him do something like that.

I went up and tried to comfort him but I was no help considering I was crying quite hard myself.

" But you do not understand annabeth percy was closer to me than any other camper I have ever had he was my soon and now he is …gone."

Chiron looked like he was weeping now and I was starting to get scared that maybe he would leave to but chiron stood up and started off tords percys cabin.

To my surprise almost everyone in the diner room was crying. Even clairease had a tear run down her cheak.

Chiron came back and looked like he was about to pass out I quikly ran over to him but all he said was " First Luke now him I am the worst trainer….EVER' then he again started to cry.

At first I did not understand but that night as I lay in my bed everything began to click.

Oh my gods…no he wouldn't….why. Annabeth cried. Everyone of her siblings tried to chear her up but nothing wqould work annabeth was broken and there was a huge peace of her missing. There was no healing this wound.

Then annabeth decided that she at least wanted to talk to percy at least one last time before he left before they where enimys before she knew for sure that there was no chance of percy ever loving her back.

And so she made her way over to cabin three for probably the last time.

He was just siting there but annabeth had a feeling he want REALLY there. Percy she called…no answer. She called again this time a little louder.

Percy finally jumped out of his trance and looked over at her. " what ' he asked looking a little hurt.

"percy come on please just at least tell me why' annabeth begged trying to get percy to tell her his reasoning for switching sides in the great war.

" My father batrayed me he left me for a woman why should I do anything for him why should I do anything for anyone who has anything to do with him." Percy began to scream tears forming in his eyes.

I was shocked what was he talking about I felt hurt and betrayed first luke now percy but this time I had no one to lean on this time I was alone.

" Percy what happened what are you talking about?" " Annabeth my mother she has cancer I went and I begged for posidon to help me but but he came up and you know what he says he says to me percy you are no more to me than gum on the street anymore. I Have a woman now I do not want you or your mother." Percy said as he began to cry I was shocked how could someones father say that to them.

" Kronos offered me a chance I couldn't refuse I need to get revenge annabeth please understand that."

Percy continued. But I had nothing to say I just went up to him and gave him a hug. Percy what are you going to be doing for kronos?" I asked getting scared that he would suffer the same fate as luke had those couple of years ago.

" Annabeth you know what I am doing. Next time you see me I will not be percy percy will no longer exist. Next time you see me I will be Kronos and I will be getting my revenge."

Percy said this all so calmly that it scared me. As if this were nothing more than I stroll down the road.

But those words sent terrible flashbacks of what happened to luke those couple of years ago. What scared me more though was one thing. With percy as kronoses host the gods stood no chance.

Kronos would win and I do not think percy knew what he was getting himself into. I also knew one other thing I would never have the relationship I allways wanted with percy.

" Percy what about Chiron what about me" Annabeth asked as she began to cry. " Annabeth I told you the next time you see me it will NOT be me I will no longer have control of my body. This is it good bye annabeth." And with that he was gone in a big wave of water he disappeared.

I couldn't do anything I stood there looking ahead. What had I done I thought to myself.

This is it goodbye his words rang through my ears. I could not do this anymore I ran to my room. I Grabed my dagger. I held it up to my chest getting ready to push it through. But allie had to come and ruin it.

When she saw me with a nife to my heart she started to scream. Dropping down on her knees yelling for me to stop for me not to do it but I had nothing to live for anymore I just as the sharp blade pierced the skin softly. Not enough to kill me yet. I was suddenly gone.

Next thing I knew I was standing in Olympus. Athena was standing in front of me and suddenly I realized that the dagger was still to my heart I quikly dropped it but looked down and saw all the blood rushing from my chest.

" Apollo heal her NOW' Athena yelled and as sooon as it had started the blood stopped.

But I did not want it to stop I wanted the pain I wanted to leave this dreded worlsd but obviously my mom was not thinking the same thing.

For the first time I looked around at all the other gods most of them where sitting there with sad expressions on their faces.

bUt one god in particular cought my eye.

It was posidon. But this was no powerful god at the moment. At the moment he was sitting there he was crying his eyes out with a regretfull look in his eyes.

" NO" He screamed " HE IS NOT A TRAITOR" Posidon whispered as he started to cry harder.

" IT IS YOUR FAULT HE IS GONE POSIDON IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT HE LEFT YOUR FAULT!" I screamed then instantly regreted it wh posidon said and he looked up with me with the most guilty expression in his eyes I had ever done he said percy is no longer with us kronos has his body"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok I was crying while I wrote this but I wanted to make a little bit of a different chapter so there you go flame if you want.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so this is just going to be a really short chapter sorry :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

ANNABETHS POV

After my suisidal act I was not allowed to leave Olympus for the gods did not want to risk loosing me. But I for one would have rather died.

Especially when I saw Percy for the first time in three weeks and probably the last time.

His hair was still the same with its tufts of black everywhere but what scared me where his golden eyes. When he looked at me he seamed to soften for a minute but then snapped out of it and began to call out orders to his army.

I could no longer do it though I could not be here when Olympus was destroyed. I could not be here to see what would happen to percy.

Hades words rang in my head " It is to late posidon his soul is with me now I feel it."

And with those words ringing in my head I again lifted the dagger to my heart but this time there was no one to stop me.

And with one swift movement of my hand I was gone.

But it was actually a good thing for me I would once again be able to join my one and only love.

And then I saw him when he saw me he froze he looked like he was going to cry and he did.

NO annabeth why why why why was I so stupid oh no what have I done. I cant do this why does there have to be an after life why couldn't I have just dies and been gone never yto have to see or hear anything bad again!"

But instead of replying I just went up to him and put my arms around him. " But percy there is one thing you have and allways will have. Me" I said as I looked into his eyes, his GREEN eyes."

Why do you still love me annabeth I betrayed you I left you and now because of me you are DEAd I ruined everything for you annabeth." He said as he began to cry again.

" No percy I love you and I allways will nothing can change that no power in the world is strong enough to take my love for you away dead or alive you are the only one for me and that is why I am here with you percy I chose this for myself you didn't" I said and with that I leaned forward

As our lips touched I couldn't care less if I was dead or not all that mattered was that he felt the same way for me and with that percy and annabeth spent the rest of eternity together.

( Literally I wasn't joking they really spent the rest of ETERNITY with each other)

.

.

.

.

.

Ok I told you it was really short and kind of pathetic I am getting really bored with this story so I do not know if I will continue any longer maybe I will just write a whole new story but oh well please review if you want me to put up some more chapters thank you bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok So this one is just going to be a really short little chapter about how Posidon and Sally met.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

….

I was walking through the grocery store. Nothing unusual for me. But just as I turned the corner to the seafood section of the story,I saw a man standing there.

But this was no normal man.

He shined with what looked like gold he had the deepest green eyes I had ever seen. His hair was so black it looked almost blue and I could almost see my reflection off of his hair.

He stood at a nice hight of probably around 5'11. He was super buff but not an once of fat on him.

I was so shocked that I could not move. I stood and stared. And then for some reason the amazing man in front of me decided to turn my way.

He caught sight of me and emidiatly came over.

Now I know what everyone is thinking why would I talk to this complete stranger. But to me at the time it felt like I had known him my whole life.

The wonderful man stayed with me for a while but like all good things in the world there was an end .

On the evening that I had my first child, posidons son, I also learned the whole truth behind the man I met at the store.

After he told me his story he appologised but before i could say anymore he was gone in a blinding flash of gold.

I was sad for a while but I looked down at my little baby boy and I could not help but smile.

He gurgled back at me and it felt as if my world was perfect even if the man I loved had just left me.

Looking in to my little babys deep green eyes the last thing I suspected was that one day he would be the most powerful demi-god to ever walk the earth… But that just proves how much I knew at the time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Ok well I know that was short and stupid but I promised 10 chapters and I am going to stick to that so I hope you all liked this and I am writing the last chapter right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so this is going to be the last chapter that I am going to write for this story if everyone REALLY wants I may write a sequal but I would have to get a LOT of reviews for that to happen. But anyway so herre is the last chapter this one is going to be a sad story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

As the battle raged on I could not even see percy I was so preoccupied I did not hear his scream for help,I did not see his body hit the ground.

But after the monsters had been defeated I saw his body laying on the ground.

I Rushed over to his side putting his head in my lap.

He looked up at me with big lifeless eyes. No longer green and perfect like I liked them.

His skin was no longer that perfect tan clor but a pure white color as if he where made of paper.

He grabed my hands and pulled me into him. As our lips touched I could not help but notice how cold his body was.

" Goodbye Annabeth" where the last words he sayed as he layed a lifeless head on her lap.

Annabeth sat there and cried she did not get up for what seemed like days she just sat there with a dead body on her lap crying and remembering all the times they had together.

But percy Jackson never died. For soon after he left the present world I minature Percy made his entrance into the world.

With those same deep green eyes and black raven hair. His son continues to this day to fight monsters.

Toget revenge on beasts for killing his father. For putting his mother through so much pain.

Because percy and annabeth where such strong half bloods a smell bit of that was passed down to percy junior.

He is not the strongest half blood but he is far from the weakest. He was claimed as a poisodon's child and he holds great power over the sea.

As for percy he lives in the underworld along with annabeth where they hang out with nico with an occasional visit from thalia.

So I guess you could say all is well in the great land of half bloods and gods.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok I thought that this would be a cute ending to my little series of drabbles so I hope you all liked it and now I do not think there will be much room for a second series based onthis story but review and I will think about writing another percy Jackson fan fic.

I do not know if I made this clear but I do NOT own the percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All right belong to an amazing authore named Rick Riordan.

Suggestions for new and upcoming fan fics of mine are always welcome.

If anyone has any kinds of questions I will gladly answer them. So i hope you all enjoyed and I will sadly say that this story has now come to a close.


End file.
